It is known in the field of local area networks to provide bridges, routers and hubs and other entities which provide a connective function and provide other functions to users of the network. Hubs typically provide a connection platform whereby various individual users are connected through the hub to users connected to other hubs (for example at other locations or at the same location). It is known in the art to provide hubs (also referred to as concentrators herein) which provide a backplane allowing communication between different users connected to the concentrator. Often, there is a need for an additional concentrator at the same location, typically due to the fact that all of the connection locations of the concentrator have been used. Typically, the hubs are connected in a method which is known as daisy chaining wherein connection ports are used to chain hubs together thereby providing a multiplicity of the connection sites, based on the number of hubs provided. For example, if each hub has eight ports, and the hubs are daisy chained together, at least one port out of 8 is used for daisy chaining. With three hubs daisy chained together, the center hub will house 6 free ports, i.e. 20 total connection ports are provided at the single location wherein 3 hubs are used.
Networks are known wherein a management agent is provided for overseeing the network. The agent manages communications between users connected at points of access. Such management can include setting up one or more networks by either physical or logical connection of points of access and also monitoring the network including monitoring activity such as monitoring collisions and monitoring connections. In situations wherein a plurality of entities are provided in separate environments (such as, but not limited to separate enclosures) and the entities are assembled together or connected together in order to implement a unified aggregate which provides a service, it is still desirable to provide a management agent (human or mechanical) for the aggregate.